Naruto Finale Chapter 2 Team two
by Kayate
Summary: Chapter 2 of the Naruto Finale Series. Check out our forum to check out a bit of info on our game, not sure when it'll be done...


Naruto Finale (Team Two)

Chapter 2

A Little Free Time

"Kayate! Wake up!" Sasuke, yelled at his child, Kayate. "Gah! What Dad?" Kayate jumped from his bed, he was exhausted. He was up all night training with his friend, Aya. "Go wake up Aya, we have some training to do she can train as well if she wants, maybe your friend Heroto... when I became Genin, my adventures were very dificult, even though I was drove to power by my brother, Itachi." Kayate knew not to ask much about Itachi, it often upset his father. Kayate went to Aya, who was asleep on their couch. "Aya, wake up, time to train!" "Huh? Oh, training? I'm game!" Aya walked outside with Sasuke and Kayate. "Hey Dad, where's Mom?" "Sakura is out, alot of ninja were hurt today in a raid against the Sound" "Really? Why won't they just agree to peace?" "Their history with us. But enough of this, time for training, go get your friend Heroto and meet me at the Training Grounds." When Kayate, Heroto, and Aya got to the Training Grounds, Sasuke was branding his sword, and had a pouch full of Explosive Kunai. "Woah Dad, a little overboard?" Kayate said. Aya was worried about this, "Are you sure this is a good idea Sasuke-Sensei?" Heroto just had to open his mouth, "Yeah, this is crazy, a sword, and explosive kunai! It looks like you're trying to kill us!"

Sasuke became greatly irritated, "Look, this is for all of your training, mainly Kayate's. Now, shut up, let's begin." Sasuke unsheathed his sword, and charged at Heroto, "Wait? WHAT? Me?" Heroto dodged as fast as he could, jumping to the left, "ROTATION!" Sasuke dodged it, and placed the tip of his sword on the Rotation, causing him to spin around Heroto, when the Rotation dissapeared, Sasuke was rotating around the field. "Woah Dad!" Kayate jumped on the logs to avoid his spinning father, but Sasuke wouldn't let thim get by easily. "FIRE STYLE! PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Sasuke caught himself aflame, but with him spinning, it didn't get to his skin, fire was flying all over the field. "Gah!" No! I can't do a thing! My jutsues are plant based, they won't do any good against fire!" Aya was next to Kayate, and Heroto was caught on fire. "No! Heroto!" Kayate ran to his friend to help him, Sasuke saw an opening "Son! Don't leave anything open! Not your own self, or even your partners!" Sasuke gripped his wrist, aqnd electricity surrounded his hand, "CHIDORI!" Sasuke shot forward, and hit Aya right in the stomach, and she crumpled to the ground, unconcious. Heroto, did not see this, he was busy trying to get to the lake to douse his flames, "Gah! Aya! Dad! How...How could you!" Kayate thought his father had killed her, "For your training Kayate, just watch," "FOR MY TRAINING? You killed my best friend! Dad! You...Killed her...And I'll never...FORGIVE YOU!" Kayate unleashed in a burst of rage, he ran at Sasuke at full speed, his eyes blazing red,

"HAAA! TAKE THIS! CHIDORI!" Kayate's hand was now covered in lightning," HA!" Kayate hit Sasuke with full force, he didn't even have time to move, but Kayate wasn't done yet, "FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Sasuke became covered in flames and fell to the ground, but he was laughing to himself, "Good Kayate! You have, 'cough' unleashed your Sharingan!" Kayate's eyes returned to normal, "My...Sharingan? Our...Kekkei Genkei? But...you killed her, just so I would learn our stupid Kekkei Genkei!" Kayate's eyes welled with tears, "DOES NOONE NOTICE ME BURNING?" Heroto was still on fire, nearly to a crisp, "Shut up Heroto, we're having a moment!" Kayate yelled. Sasuke got up, limping, "Look son, Aya is alive, I didn't use my full power in that Chidori, go see your mother." Heroto ran to them, still on fire, "WHAT ABOUT ME!" "Sure why not, c'mon Heroto..." Kayate pushed Heroto into the lake, and he crawled out, charred to nearly death. Kayate was carrying the still unconcious Aya to the village's hospital, Heroto was barely making it, Kayate got a better idea 'Why don't I take her to that mysterious guy, Blank? He healed Koda easily!" After walking for quite some time, Kayate came across Takarev, Koda, Blank, and Shikamaru. When he saw Koda, he said "Woah, hey Koda...Sorry bout punching you yesterday, haha..." Blank noticed Aya, and Heroto, "Do you need my help?" "Yes, my friend is hurt badly," "What about him...?" Shikamaru said, pointing at Heroto. "Who? OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT! Oh...sure heal Heroto too..." Blank put his hands up, "Medical Scarabs, Come!" white scarabs piled on Aya and Heroto, and they became healed, not a scratch on their body. Heroto got up thanked Blank over & over, Aya woke up, "What? What happened?" "Nothing Aya, my dad hit you, he wanted me to learn the Sharingan," Kayate activated his Sharingan to demonstrate. Takarev whispers to Kayate, "Think you can almost kill Koda?" Kayate says, "Of course, I knocked him out with a random punch yesterday!" Takarev whispers to Shikamaru,

"I want you to shadow hold me so I can't move while Kayate helps me achieve the Rin'negan!" "Uh, ok, if your sure..." Shikamaru took hold of Takarev with his Shadow Jutsu. Kayate walked next to Koda, "Hey, Koda, sorry about that punch yesterday." "Huh? That was you? All I remember is hearing 'HOMO' and then everything went black" "You want a replay? "Wait what?" "Blame Takarev, sorry...HOMO!" Kayate punched Koda in the face, "Sharingan! Fire Style! Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Koda fell to the ground. "Koda! No!" Takarev yelled, his eyes ripples, and he went wild, wind was whipping around wildly, and lightning flashed around Takarev. when he fell to the ground. "Ah, what happened? Did it...Work?" Kayate walked over to him, "It worked, it was pretty cool... Are you ok?" "Yeah," Takarev stood up. and the two groups went their seperate ways. The next day, the choosing of teams occured, everyone reported to the Training Grounds, everything was charred and burned from training. Naruto was going to choose teams, "Alright! Is everyone ready to know who your teamed up with?" "YEAH!" Everyone cheered. Naruto's face became real serious, "I'm sorry everyone, there are urgent matters, we can't pick teams now..." "WHY NOT!" A random kid yelled. "Because, it's the end of the chapter..."


End file.
